


the world is ending inside you, let me love you to death

by moonmotels



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, cordelia cries the whole time, stevie makes an appearance, wedding!!!!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 22:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonmotels/pseuds/moonmotels
Summary: cordelia & misty get hitched.





	the world is ending inside you, let me love you to death

**Author's Note:**

> If you ask me where I'm from  
I say, ’You’, 'cause you feel like home  
Ask me, ’Is this love?‘  
I say, ’I feel it in my bones’

“Are the flow-“

“If you ask me one more fucking time about the flowers, I swear to God I’ll go insane.” Coco flashed Cordelia a look of annoyance, daring her to complete that question.

The older blonde preened. “I was only asking because they’re _still_ not here. It’s almost time.”

“Does it ever get tiring, being so high strung all the time?”

“Only when you’re around.”

Coco dramatically clutched at her chest as though Cordelia had put a knife through it. “That one hurt.” Realizing that she was, in fact, about to have a mental breakdown, the younger blonde continued, “The flower guy will be here in half an hour, and everything else is ready. Can you please let me handle it?”

“It’s almost nine, the wedding is at two. Is that enough time?” Cordelia was fretting, but how could she not, when she was about to marry God’s greatest gift to this earth? Misty deserved nothing but perfection.

“Ask me again and you won’t live to see two.”

Cordelia raised her hands in defeat and backed away slowly. “I’ll go eat my breakfast.”

To her surprise, Misty was sat at the kitchen island nursing a bowl of cereal that seemed to be sugar disguised as brightly colored shapes. Bare faced and ethereal, Cordelia marveled at her early morning serenity, insides turning to mush at the idea of taking her hand in marriage in a few short hours. She made Cordelia’s silk button down shirt and a pair of llama printed pajama shorts look _really_ fucking cute, long legs going on for miles.

“Good morning, beautiful,” she greeted.

“Hi,” Cordelia sipped the coffee Misty had waiting for her, “you’re up early.”

Misty nonchalantly shrugged a shoulder. “Couldn’t sleep, too excited. I dunno if you’ve heard, but I’m gettin’ married later today. Have you seen my fiancée around? She’s blonde, really hot, does this thing with her tongue that-“

The Supreme swooped in for a kiss. Resting her forehead on Misty’s, she smiled. “I can’t wait to marry you.” She poured herself some cereal, one with much more nutritional value than Misty's before grabbing a banana to go along.

Their feet tangled together under the table, Cordelia reaching across for her hand to do the same. They shared breakfast in the last peaceful moments of their day before it got hectic, stealing glances and sly grins at each other.

“You know, there’s still time to make a run for it. I could make a _terrible_ wife,” Misty joked.

“The only thing you’re terrible at is folding laundry,” Cordelia teased back, “I think I’ll be okay.”

“Suit yourself, you can’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Very seriously, Cordelia answered, “You’re going to make a perfect wife. I’m more worried about myself. It’s not my first time, you know,” she chuckled nervously.

There was an audible clank as Misty set her spoon down. “Cordelia,” she responded fiercely, heavy with conviction, “you will never mess this up. I wouldn’t marry you if I wasn’t one hundred and ten percent certain we belong together.”

It’s difficult, almost, for Misty put into words what Cordelia has done for her. She’s given her a home, a family, a chance to start her life over; has done it so effortlessly as if it were as simple as taking a breath. Cordelia has made herself open and so, _so_ vulnerable in all the best ways, allowing Misty to see the deepest crevices of her soul. It’s unfathomable, how much Misty loves her. It’s like swimming in pools of liquid gold, fun and freeing and so fucking exciting. She can’t wait to see how marriage makes it better.

“I know we belong together, but I just-” she fiddled with her thumb ring, “I hope so badly it’s different this time around.”

Misty clasped their hands together, channeling all her energy into the touch. “I don’t look like a six foot tall asshole with a shitty haircut, do I?”

“No,” Cordelia snorted.

“And I’m certainly not going to treat you horribly,” she mused, grateful that Cordelia’s silent tears had slowed. “So I’m pretty positive our marriage will be different, baby. Okay?”

“Okay,” Cordelia‘s chest rattled with laughter as she wiped the last droplet from the corner of her eye. “I’m sorry. Of course it’ll be better with you.”

“I know, I’m pretty great.”

“And so modest.”

Misty simply nodded, reaching over to pilfer Cordelia’s banana and take a large bite before handing it back over.

“What time is it?”

“A little after nine, why?”

“Zoe’s not doin’ my hair till eleven,” she wiggled one eyebrow, enjoyed watching Cordelia come to realization about what she’s suggesting.

“Hm,” Cordelia played dumb, “Coco’s not doing my makeup until eleven thirty. What would you prefer we do with all this free time?”

“I would _prefer_ to fuck you so hard you can’t walk, but I kinda need ya to walk down some fancy aisle later.”

“What a shame.”

“Terrible, honestly. Reckon we take it easy?”

“I’m sure we’ll make do.” Cordelia stood and offered her hand, wishing so badly Misty would never let it go.

If Coco hadn’t been so persistent about throwing them a grand wedding ceremony in their expansive backyard, Cordelia would have married Misty in a dark alley, a sleazy motel lobby, or even a highway pit stop bathroom. Wherever they were, as long as it was together, semantics wouldn’t matter. Frankly, she doesn’t know why she didn’t just whisk Misty away from all the excitement and hoorah, married her in the courthouse and called it a day. But this is Misty’s first and last wedding, so by _God_ is Cordelia going to do it right.

They stumbled up the stairs, peals of laughter and giggles in their wake like a trail of their love. From where Coco was directing the florist to the backyard, she yelled up, “Do _not_ hide up there all day, we have things to do!”

Misty childishly stuck her tongue out, calling back, “I have my own things to do right here.”

“You’re both giving me grey fucking hair.”

The pair simply waved her off, promising their nap would be short.

“You know Coco didn’t believe a word of that,” Misty grinned as the door slammed shut and she was corralled into sturdy arms. She pulled Cordelia’s blouse out from high waisted pants, frowning when there were buttons in her way. “How come you’re always so dressed up this early?”

“You secretly like it,” she answered, shucking her pants off and tugging Misty’s shirt over her mop of hair.

“I like a lot of things about you, but you being naked is number one.”

It took them no time to fall into bed together, lips clashing as their bodies synced into perfect harmony. It would scare Cordelia how well they fit together if it didn’t feel so right. Misty’s skin was warm to touch, curves pliable under wandering caresses and absurdly kissable all over.

Cordelia had Misty trapped under her body, fingertips dancing along the soft edges of hips, trailing downwards to tease her through underwear before snapping back up.

Misty whined into her mouth, baring her neck in a pivotal scheme to direct kisses there. Her favorite thing, Cordelia knew, is a mouth suctioned on the hollow of her throat and three fingers curved deep inside. Putting her lips there as if in silent prayer, Cordelia suckled gently, avoiding too much pressure. She wasn’t positive Coco would ever forgive her for bruising Misty’s skin before they even took wedding photos.

A low gasp sent a thrum of heat between her legs. “_Jesus_, that feels nice, Delia.” Misty threaded her fingers through soft blonde hair, back arching when Cordelia’s mouth found its new target at a dusty pink nipple. Taking it between her lips, the Supreme watched as Misty screwed her eyes shut under the wave of intense pleasure. It made her want to absolve the entire coven and live out the rest of her days worshipping Misty‘s body. What a travesty she has responsibilities.

As they teased each other with nimble touches and lingering, open mouth kisses, Cordelia took it upon herself to tug those _goddamn_ llama shorts down lean legs. Once bare, she couldn't help but stare, eyes glazed over like it was the first time seeing her naked. Misty is so positively alluring that if you asked Cordelia to pick her favorite thing, there wouldn’t be an answer unless she was allowed to say everything. But with Misty underneath her like this; thighs spread, chest heaving, the skin between her legs glistening and so wet, Cordelia could be staring at artwork worth millions.

She couldn’t wait any longer, sliding two fingers inside warm heat, ascending with the satisfied moan that followed. Heartbeat pounding in her throat, Cordelia began thrusting gently, capturing Misty’s lips with hers. Sex with Misty always gives her such a high, like she were a drug fiend and had no choice but to lie, steal, and kill to use it again.

Cordelia exhaled in content when the two digits slid in easily; admirable pride in her efforts as she slammed them back and forth, making Misty’s head snap back on the pillow.

“You’re so wet, baby,” she praised.

“Only for you.”

Misty suddenly sat up as if she had just locked the front door with her keys inside. Frantically, she said, “Wait, Delia.”

A bubble of self doubt rose in her throat. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing I just-“ she rolled over onto her side, fumbling for something in their drawer, “wanna fuck you like this.” Before Cordelia could form a rational thought, she had pulled out their barely used harness; the one only used on nights where all they want to do is hold each other close, bodies rutting hard and fast and on the rare occasion, soft and slow.

Once adorned across her hips, Misty pulled Cordelia back over and didn’t waste one second in gliding the strap over her bundle of nerves and down towards where she needed it most. Both blondes sighed when it slipped inside with no hesitance, Misty unable to stop the moan that came with being inside her lover.

Cordelia clutched desperately at her forearm, feeling the toned muscles there and crying out, “Oh fuck, Mist. You feel so-“

A particularly harsh thrust cut off her ability to speak.

Misty’s grip found an anchor at Cordelia’s shoulder, her hips pounding recklessly, the low burn in her body begging desperately for its own release. She lifted a creamy thigh so Cordelia was spread wider, adding her thumb to flick at a swollen clit, asking so very nicely if she was ready to come for her. Being able to see the most powerful witch on earth at her most vulnerable was a privilege, and that was not lost on Misty.

With Misty’s mouth in her ear whispering filthy, _filthy_ things and two fingers rolling her nipple, Cordelia’s body went rigid with release, insides burning hot enough to start forest fires. She came hard for Misty, muscles fluttering around the strap on still languidly thrusting inside her. The jerky movements from the harness rubbing her own aching clit pushed Misty over the edge right behind her; an echo of an angelic sigh bouncing off the walls of the room, her chest slick with a sheen of sweat giving her silhouette an ethereal glow.

Cordelia had to blink to make sure she wasn’t dreaming.

With the utmost delicacy, Misty pulled out and released the straps from her hips, pawing at her fiancée until they were chest to chest, breaths still coming out shallow and laden with over exertion.

“_Fuck_,” Cordelia gasped, “I might divorce you just so I can marry you more often.”

Misty looked delighted. She tossed the covers off, moving down the bed faster than Cordelia could blink. “I wasn’t done,” she stated, very matter of factly.

She pushed two thighs apart, taking in the sight of Cordelia spread open, waiting for her mouth. Misty swallowed thickly, thanking every god and wondering what kind of saint she’d been in the past life to receive this gift. Cordelia didn’t seem to take kindly to the pause, a needy ‘_Misty_’ falling from her lips.

“So impatient,” she chastised, before dropping down to lick at her anyway. Slick and swollen, Cordelia groaned, her legs clamping together to trap Misty there. Clearly still stimulated, Misty avoided her clit, taking on a leisurely pace like it were a quiet afternoon walk. Her tongue ran slowly through the folds, over her dripping center; eliciting sharp sighs and tender words of endearment.

There’s no denying their love with the way Cordelia cherished Misty like this. Her palms were tangled loosely in blonde waves, guiding gently but never forceful. Her heels dug into Misty’s back, but not hard enough to leave indents. It made Misty giddy that Cordelia still took the time to treat her like a fragile piece of china even during the most intimate of moments. Deciding she deserved a reward, she prodded Cordelia’s clit softly with the tip of her tongue before taking it fully into her mouth.

When Cordelia cried out, bucked her hips, and trembled, Misty did it again. She kept her face buried between thighs until her other half was delirious with arousal, gripping the headboard above her head and unashamedly coating Misty’s mouth and chin. Without warning, she exhaled a deep, guttural moan and came on Misty’s face, so overcome with emotion that she began crying immediately in the resounding waves.

Misty kissed her trembling thighs lovingly before crawling up to take Cordelia into her arms. “Whatcha cryin’ for cutie?” She brushed the hair away from her eyes and soothed, “Is it because you can’t technically call me your girlfriend anymore?”

“Shut up,” Cordelia blubbered, “I’m crying because I’m lucky to have you.”

“Delia,” Misty crooned, “I’m the lucky one. Where’d I be without you? In my swamp with my gators? I love it there but you’ve given me a home right here.” She poked Cordelia’s chest, the skin right above her heart.

“I love you,” Cordelia replied, voice dripping with raw emotion. Misty knew she meant it.

Just as the Supreme went to return the favor by putting her mouth where she wanted to most, there was a bang on their door and a loud, “You both have ten seconds to put some clothes on, or so help me God I will cancel this wedding and you can do it at the courthouse.”

Misty hopefully glanced down at Cordelia stationed between her legs. “Do you think we could take her up on that?”

“One! Two!”

Cordelia howled with laughter as Misty wrapped herself in a blanket and ran over to lock the door. “You can’t force us to come out if you can’t get in.”

“Really?” Coco unlocked the door with her magic and swung it open. “What are you two, amateurs?”

Misty backed off, surrendering to Coco’s glare. Her gaze softening only slightly, she jerked her head towards the closet. “You might wanna get dressed, Stevie’s here and Zoe’s waiting to do your hair.”

“You coulda started off with that,” Misty grumbled, headed towards the closet anyway. When she returned with clothes on, grasping her garment bag, she marched over to kiss Cordelia. “I’ll see you later, for our wedding.” Her eyes glittered with sheer happiness, and Cordelia couldn’t help but kiss her again.

“Okay, gross, save some for the altar please,” Coco ushered Misty out, then turning to toss a robe at Cordelia. “Put this on, I know you’re naked under the covers.”

“I don’t like that you know me so well.”

“And I don’t like chasing after you like you’re a child. You make my life so hard.” Despite the tone, she and Cordelia busted out laughing.

“I appreciate you, Co. Really, I couldn’t have planned this myself, and Misty probably would have tried to wed me at her shack.”

Coco flipped her hair, turning her nose up. “I’d sooner die than watch you get married in a swamp.”

Once clothed in the robe, Cordelia sat in front of her large vanity as Coco meticulously curled her hair. Focused intently on her task, she asked, “You’re tense. Why are you so tense?”

“Maybe because I’m trusting you with a four hundred degree curling iron to my head?”

“I swear I fantasize about hitting you like a million times per day.” She cocked her head to the side, waiting for a clear answer.

Cordelia sighed. “I don’t know, I’m just so worried I’ll screw this up like I screwed my last marriage up. I could never forgive myself if I did something wrong with her.”

Coco hummed, twirling another strand around the iron. “I never met Hank, but from what I understand, he was the one who ruined things, no?”

“I mean, I guess-“

“And he was the one who had ulterior motives from the beginning?”

“Yeah,” she replied lamely.

“Right, so, if I ever hear you say you ruined your first marriage again I really won’t hesitate to hit you.” She softened her tone, “But I’m serious, you and Mist are like made for each other. It’s kinda weird, how well you two go together.”

Cordelia knit her eyebrows together and snorted, “Thanks, I guess.”

“So there’s really nothing to worry about, you know?”

“You’re right.”

Coco handled the curling iron dangerously limp, pointing it towards Cordelia in the mirror. “I always am, you just don’t like listening to me.”

She finished up Cordelia’s hair, who had to admit she did an impressionable job. Her hair usually met high standards, because Cordelia enjoyed making it look good for Misty to mess up when they were alone, loved letting her tangle her fingers in it and pull. Today, on this special occasion, it looked better than normal. Soft curls bounced lightly at the base of her neck, shiny and not one strand out of place. Coco looked pleased with herself.

“Okay, now makeup. I know you said nothing too extreme, but I’ve got this palette that would look amazing with your eye color, and-“

“Co,” Cordelia softly chuckled, “do whatever you want as long as I don’t look ridiculous at the end.”

“Oh thank God.”

Cordelia sat back and allowed Coco to work her magic, enjoying the peaceful quiet and relaxation. Coco worked diligently, too worried about making it perfect to chat. Forty five minutes later, she snapped her eyeshadow palette shut with finality. “God, I should be getting paid for this.”

Blinking her eyes open, Cordelia had to do a double take. She looked like herself, but better, a glamorized version. Her cheeks were rosy pink with a hint of blush, eyelids shimmering with an array of neutral shades that brought out the depth of her eye color.

“The girls are gonna be so excited to see you,” Coco sighed dreamily.

“I don’t know how to thank you,” Cordelia choked, already teary eyed. “You did amazing.”

The usually snarky blonde settled for a simple, “Thank you. Oh, also, someone’s here to see you.”

Cordelia turned, seeing a flash of red in her peripheral. She jumped from the chair and into the arms of Myrtle Snow, live and in the flesh.

“Auntie Myrtle,” she cried, “What are you doing here?”

“I truly cannot fathom the idea that you’d get _married_ without coming to retrieve an old crone like me from that ghastly fourth dimension.”

“I thought you were gone for good, I-“

“Nonsense, dear, all in the past. I’m your gift from your soon to be bride. Isn’t she just darling?”

“Extremely,” Cordelia agreed, “I can’t believe her. Wait, how long are you staying?”

Myrtle casually flitted her hand in the air. “I’m here until I’m bored, dove. Coco also agreed to let me walk you down the aisle in lieu of her. Now please, would you get me some gin? It’s a _celebration_.”

Cordelia mouthed a_ thank you_ over her shoulder to Coco before taking Myrtle’s hand and leading her down the hall towards their bar cart. Over a drink or three, Cordelia caught Myrtle up on everything that had occurred over the span of the last few years. The eccentric redhead listened closely, smiling and nodding when appropriate.

Once she’d been filled in on necessities, Myrtle gently pressed her palms over Cordelia’s. “My dear, sweet child, I am just so overcome with emotion.”

“Good or bad?” Cordelia questioned, knowing it could go either way.

“Good, please, I’m not here to ruin the day with a sour mood. I’m just so terribly proud of you for what you’ve accomplished after such travesties. Your mother, your first marriage, that twat of an Antichrist.” Myrtle sipped her drink, staring forlornly out the window.

Cordelia started crying.

“No, no, none of that.” Myrtle snapped her fingers and Cordelia felt her tears dissipate immediately. “That chatterbox in there did not spend precious time on your makeup for it to be ruined. Goodness. Get it together, you have a ceremony to get through.”

So Cordelia nodded in agreement, because Myrtle was always right.

“Speaking of, you should be getting dressed right about now. Start putting it on and I’ll fetch Coco to help.” She shooed Cordelia in the direction of her room, downing her drink and clapping her hands in excitement.

Cordelia nervously got herself dressed, fiddling with the hem of her gown. She’d chosen this dress on a whim after catching a glimpse of it in a store window and deciding right then it was hers. Coco and Zoe had nearly gone mental at Cordelia just picking it out, forgoing an entire day dedicated to trying dresses on for them to ogle at. It wasn’t like her to be the subject of attention for that long, and if anyone were to ogle, it should be at Misty. She wasn’t sure what her other half had chosen in terms of dress, but if the way Queenie and Mallory came home from her fitting with tears in their eyes meant anything, she would be looking like a dream.

Her own dress had been altered to fit tight around her bodice, an off white color that included a plunging neckline and sheer applique dotted with hand embroidered flowers. It was fate that drew her to this dress, it felt so inherently her that it was almost laughable. After alterations and minor adjustments, Coco and Zoe both begrudgingly gave their agreement that it was a perfect fit. As she stood admiring herself in the floor length mirror, the weight of emotion nearly toppled her over. Getting married to Misty was a genuine dream come true. She could pinch herself.

Coco came bustling in, her own lavender maid of honor dress hugging her curves in all the right places. Cordelia turned and whispered a wonderous, “God, Coco. You look beautiful.”

“Shut up about me, look at you.” Coco, in her usual air of dramatics, began sobbing. “You look amazing.”

“Oh, please.” She smoothed nonexistent wrinkles out and blushed.

“No, I mean it. Misty is lucky.” She zipped the back of the gown up.

“Thanks, Co. How does it look out there?”

“Everything is in position, the girls are in their seats, Christine’s ready to start playing, and Stevie is, well, Stevie. Rambling on about how marriage is a sham but you two are gonna make it look easy.”

A few months after getting engaged, Misty had swindled Stevie and Christine into having dinner with her, where she claimed she got on her knees and begged the white witch to please officiate their wedding. Stevie had obviously valiantly agreed, also asking if Misty had anyone to walk her down the aisle. It comforted Cordelia, knowing Misty wouldn’t be walking alone and had the company of the closest thing to a mother figure at her side.

“Misty looks gorgeous,” she added, even though Cordelia didn’t ask but certainly needed to know.

Suddenly, after nearly a year of planning every last detail down to the bone, Cordelia was ready to get married for the second and last time in her life. As Coco handed her the bouquet of flowers, she straightened her shoulders and gave herself one last pep talk.

Then she was being led down the stairs and out towards the back, where her wife would be waiting.

As she stepped one foot out the back door, everyone turned to look at her. What Cordelia couldn’t do, however, was focus on anyone but Misty. Despite the scenery, dozens of guests smiling at her, and the wolf whistle Queenie gave her, nothing would ever remotely compare to how Cordelia felt in that moment.

Weightless, astonished, delusional with love.

Misty looked exquisite. Single handedly the most heavenly looking creature Cordelia had ever laid eyes upon. Dressed in a form fitting white gown with lace sleeves and an open back, Misty could have been sent straight from pearly white gates and dropped at this altar for all she knew. And in true Misty fashion, she had on a white lacy shawl gifted from Stevie’s vault collection. When she turned from where she stood as if in slow motion, her ecstatic grin knocked the wind from Cordelia’s chest.

Myrtle appeared suddenly at her side, linking arms to coax her into walking down the white rose petal adorned aisle. Without her, Cordelia wasn’t sure her knees wouldn’t have buckled right then and there. The redhead leaned in just low enough for them to hear and said, “You deserve this, chicken.” Handing Cordelia off, she was smiling wistfully and brushing back tears.

And with the way Misty reached for her hand as she stepped under the arch, Cordelia thought, yeah, she does kind of deserve this.

“Hi, love bug.”

“Hi, Mist. You look- _God_, you look stunning.”

“And you’re a sight for sore eyes.”

Cordelia couldn’t conjure up anything else to say, instead tugging at a delicate wave of usually untamable hair, admiring the single flower tucked behind her ear that matched the bouquet she was holding. She was overwhelmed. Misty’s makeup was a toned down look, accompanied with soft shimmering gold across her eyelids and a nearly nude pink lipstick that made Cordelia dig nails into her palm so she wouldn’t kiss her prematurely.

She fell quiet, reciprocating the touch and wrapping her fingers over Misty’s knuckles. The familiar, warm feeling of tender skin in her hand calmed her down long enough to look around. Finally taking in her surroundings, Cordelia fleetingly set a reminder to vigorously thank Coco for all her efforts. Large bouquets of wildflowers sat immaculately in the four corners of the backyard, pristine shrubbery adorned with soft, twinkling lights, the wooden archway above their heads decorated with sheer drapes and woven with greenery Cordelia knew Coco had secretly snuck from their greenhouse.

Everything was beyond perfect.

From behind her, Christine had been playing a low ballad of what Cordelia could only assume was Songbird, if the way Misty hummed it to her every night any indication. When the song ended, Stevie stepped up beside the pair, a whirlwind of a smell so intrinsically unique to the musician. After greeting the crowd, she smiled warmly at Cordelia and Misty.

“If anyone were to ask me how to define love; true love, I don’t believe I could have given a clear answer before.” She paused for dramatic effect, “But now I can. When I first met Misty, she was at a period of time in her life defined by new adventures. A new family, a beautiful home, and Cordelia, someone who has had only the purest of intentions from the beginning. It gives the rest of us hope that someday, we’ll all find our other half like these two lovebirds have. Now, before I ramble anymore, let’s have them speak for themselves. Cordelia? You ready baby?”

Cordelia nodded, wiping the tears dripping down her nose with the back of her hand. Misty had refused to let go of her other hand the entire ceremony, kissing her knuckles every few moments as if to say_ I’m here, and I’m never letting go._ Clearing her throat, she began speaking from deep within her heart.

“From the first second I met you, so many years ago, I knew I loved you.” She paused to hitch a breath, Misty’s eyes never leaving her face. “But it took me so long to realize, because I never believed someone like you could wind up in my life. Every day, you surprise me with something new. You’re beautiful, so very beautiful, smart, funny, and probably one of the worst cooks ever. I really don’t know how you survived for so long on your own.”

Everyone in their seats laughed.

“But what I mean to say is that in every single way, you embody what love means for me. You make me feel like I’m a teenager again; full of endless hope and fascination, a beacon of light even on the darkest of my days. When I crawl into bed and you’re there waiting for me, I feel like I’m coming home. I trust you with everything, because I know you’ll take good care of me. I will love you wildly, insanely, and infinitely until my last breath. And even then, in whatever afterlife, I will still belong to you. Always.”

In the glorious afternoon sunlight, her cheeks were illuminated by a steady trail of tears. Misty swiped them away with her thumb. When Stevie gently gave the swamp witch a signal to start her vows, she began, “Cordelia Goode, you are the love of my entire life. I love you when you’re taking care of our girls, I love you when you’re annoyed with me because I suck at folding laundry, and I love you when you hold my hand in darkened rooms so I know you’re right beside me. I had gotten so used to being alone at my shack that the loneliness became an intrinsic piece of my heart. Then I met you, and something changed. There’s no loneliness anymore, only love. Sometimes I look over at you sleeping and have to pinch myself to make sure I’m not dreamin’.”

She shrugged her shoulders, her lips curling into a wry grin and Cordelia knew she was biting back a comment about what they do on those nights Misty wakes her up. “You make me feel so strong when I feel weak, you love me even on my bad days, and you look so damn good doing it. When you look at me with those big brown eyes a’ yours, I feel like I can do anything. I promise to love you until God takes me off a’ his great big earth.”

She nodded with finality, letting Stevie take over the rings from Coco. Handing them to the pair, Stevie barely managed to hide her own tears.

The ring felt heavy in Cordelia’s palm, ladened with every symbol of their love pressed into the cool metal. When Stevie asked if she took Misty Day as her wife, she cried, “I do,” and slipped the band on to Misty’s ring finger. It fit like the final piece completing the giant puzzle of her life.

Misty echoed her statement with as much enthusiasm, and then an equally as beautiful ring was pushed onto her finger.

After that, Cordelia’s eyes went unfocused to everything but the jewelry conjoining their souls that was there for good.

“I now pronounce you wife and wife,” snapped her out of the fog, and her chest swelled with the utmost excitement. She took Misty cheeks in her palms before pressing their first kiss as a married couple atop her lips. If she weren’t so fucking in love, she may have caught the sobs coming from Coco, the loud holler from Queenie, and the low sniffles from Stevie.

Cordelia had to physically wrench herself away from her wife before she spent the rest of the evening with lips connected to more indecent places.

To the sounds of clapping and loud cheers, Misty grasped her hand and they took their first journey together back down the aisle as a married couple.

Immediately following the ceremony were photos and a lovely catered dinner, courtesy of a chef Coco had only slept with “twice”, thank you _very_ much. The open bar began serving drinks, and before she could finish her plate of blackened salmon, Misty kept a steady stream of bourbon in Cordelia’s hand. By the time the cake had been cut and they’d both been smashed in the face with buttercream icing, she was slightly more than tipsy.

It loosened things up for their first dance.

Christine was back on piano, singing an extremely slowed down version of ‘_Everywhere_.’ Misty swayed Cordelia in her arms, their noses brushing sweetly; Cordelia unable to break the smile permanently etched on her face. There was nothing in this world that could have prepared her for the rush of love that overtook all her senses when she wed Misty as her bride.

In every plane of existence, this world and any other, Cordelia would not stop until they found each other. And what a gift, to know it’s entirely mutual.

“I love you,” Misty drawled, sultry and too sexy for her own good.

“As do I,” she answered, “I’ve never been this happy in my life.”

And with the way Misty pulled back and flashed those big, blue eyes so intensely, Cordelia knew she felt the same. As the pair slow danced around their backyard with guests watching and envying their love, Misty kissed away tears and held back her own, hoping to maintain some shred of dignity. That was blown to shit when Cordelia rested her head on Misty’s shoulder and clutched at her so hard it felt like every piece of her soul healed that very instant.

Three songs later, the Supreme felt a tap on her shoulder and a coy, “May I cut in?” from Stevie. Cordelia wasn’t in the business of denying her a dance, the only person she was genuinely positive Misty would leave her for.

Before she could take a step back to have a seat, Zoe was ushering her into a dance. The brunette had a lilt in her step, already having taken advantage of the open bar. “You know, Cordelia, I was there when you two first met,” she slurred sweetly.

“I remember all of it, every second.”

“I feel so lucky. It’s like I witnessed history,” she giggled.

Cordelia bit back her own laughter. “Our lives were pretty interesting back then, weren't they?”

“Yeah, you could say that.”

The duo danced for a little longer before they were interrupted by Coco wrestling the mic from the DJ she’d hired. Zoe belly laughed, pulling back to ask, “Who allowed her to drink?”

Stumbling slightly, Coco righted herself. “Okay, so, obviously you all know me. I just wanted to say that even though I’m the newest member of this coven, I feel like I’ve known Cordelia for ages. She won’t admit it, but she loves me, especially when I bug her about my own love life. I only ask for advice because she has this old soul that makes you feel like you’re special or something, you know?”

She paused to loudly and drunkenly cry into the microphone. “And I’m just so happy for Misty because she gets to witness it on a deeper level than the rest of us. You both truly deserve each other, it’s really heartwarming to see your love firsthand. I won’t blabber on anymore, but just know that I love you both. And, as my gift to y’all, I booked hotel rooms for the girls so you can have the whole house to consummate your marriage and fu-“

Queenie swiftly grabbed the microphone from her before she could finish that thought, to which Cordelia called out a “_thank you_.” Coco came off the stage, kissing both Cordelia and Misty on the cheek before mumbling something about needing to go ask the caterer a question.

Misty and Cordelia drifted towards each other again, like they always would. Drinks in hand, they listened as Queenie gave her speech followed by Mallory and then Myrtle. By the end of Myrtle’s speech about a wildly inappropriate story when she raised Cordelia in diapers, everyone was sufficiently drunk.

Cordelia knew Misty was inebriated with the way she possessively clung to her. It gave her a sense of security, knowing Misty would always hold her close like this, sober or not. As the sun slowly receded on the horizon, Cordelia was grateful for the chill in the air giving her cause to pull even closer.

Guests mingled and congratulated the pair, until finally Cordelia watched Misty grow weary with all the interaction. Plucking a bottle of bourbon from the bar, she pulled Misty around to the front of the house and onto the porch swing, away from drunken shenanigans and too many people to talk to. She was done sharing her wife with everyone.

Misty curled her little body into Cordelia’s warm embrace, taking a drink straight from the bottle and sighing out in content. “Bet anyone will miss us?”

“I truly wish I could bring myself to care about anyone but you right now.”

The younger blonde smirked, “Fine with me,” before handing Cordelia the bottle to take a drink from. “What do you think Coco would do if she knew we snuck away from our own wedding?”

“Have a conniption. Maybe an aneurysm.”

They both laughed at that before agreeing she did a wonderful job planning and should look into doing it for a living.

When the sun finally set and cast muted orange and gold hues across the sky in streaks of beauty, Cordelia laid Misty across her chest and reclined back on soft pillows. She rocked the swing gently with her foot, so utterly satisfied she considered running the coven from this very spot. Misty hummed to her as their legs lazily intertwined, both enjoying the first moments of peace since earlier in the day. The weight of the world has been lifted off Cordelia’s shoulders as she trailed fingertips up and down Misty’s spine, feeling the steady rise and fall of her breath. With Misty around, she can easily settle in a completely new version of herself. A better one.

Tomorrow they’d begin the rest of their lives as a married couple on a honeymoon Misty had quietly planned, promising Cordelia it wouldn’t involve her shack or any exotic animals that could put her life in danger. Cordelia trusted her enough to know it’d be a week long dream. Tonight, though, it felt important to spend their first hours as wives doing what they do best, which is this: soaking up the essence of each other with few words, souls intertwining so effortlessly it made them both feel weightless.

“I’d do anything for you, Misty Day. Whatever you want, I’ll get it for you. No matter how far, no matter how expensive.”

“I’ll remember this when I’m craving fresh sushi from Japan.”

“Then I’ll charter the goddamn plane to go pick it up.”

Misty merely raised her eyebrows and curled her lips into a criminally beautiful smile.

After a few moments listening to the cicadas singing, grass ruffling, and low chatter from the backyard, Misty shifted in her arms and shyly requested, “Take me to bed?”

With a face like that, Misty could ask for all the stars in the sky and Cordelia would climb up there to hand pick them herself.

Misty stood to take her hand, but instead was lifted into strong, sturdy arms and carried over the threshold, laughter getting caught in her throat as Cordelia valiantly kissed her.

Once in their room with the door locking everyone out, Cordelia made quick work of getting them to the bed. Misty went to pull her dress off, but was stopped with a firm grip.

“Leave it on,” she demanded, sending a pulse of arousal through Misty’s body.

They kiss slowly and fervently, savoring every sensation and taste of each other. Cordelia moved down to her jaw, her mouth eliciting foul mouthed pleas when she latched onto the skin with the slightest hint of teeth.

Within moments she had Misty straddled above her face, the swamp witch hiking her dress up, not quite able to catch her breath. Mumbling something about how she owed her an orgasm from earlier, Cordelia provided just that by lapping up her sweet taste with a devoted tongue as Misty rocked herself to completion twice before gracefully unmounting her face. Misty couldn’t remember closing her eyes or pouting her lips, only able to focus on Cordelia’s tongue sliding against her most intimate parts. Her cries were more holy than any hymn, leaving Cordelia drowning gloriously in love and affection.

Cordelia’s good at this, could coax the cold right out of Misty’s chest and drape her in warmth faster than she could blink. The kisses on sensitive skin between her legs set Misty free, rendering her unable to do anything but feel love all over.

Afterwards, in a sex addled haze of white lace, wet lips, and slick thighs, she returned the favor; fucking two fingers slowly and wickedly inside Cordelia, a mouth sucking on her clit until she came trembling on a deep sigh.

When the pair collapsed back onto sheets with sticky skin and a rush of endorphins, they looked over at each other and couldn’t help cracking wide smiles. Cordelia’s arms were tight around Misty and she was conscious of this and nothing else; only of Cordelia’s hands sliding along her ribs, fingers brushing the valley of her skin so worshipfully she could die.

“What’cha thinkin’ about in that cute head a’ yours?”

“How badly I love you.”

It’s painfully sinful how much that confession made Misty want to take her new bride again. “More than anythin’ in the entire world, baby.”

Cordelia has barely scratched the surface of how deeply she can love Misty and is already overwhelmed, can feel the ache rattling her bones waiting to be discovered. The blood in her veins pumped for Misty and Misty only.

A part of her thought maybe that makes her selfish.

The larger part of her doesn’t care.

To her, Misty is otherworldly, shouldn’t be allowed to roam this earth freely when she so obviously belongs amongst the angels above. She is eclectic and strange and beautiful, something not everyone knows how to love.

But it’s okay.

Cordelia knew.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/moonmotels1), [tumblr](http://moonmotels.tumblr.com).
> 
> i'll be making a thread on the mood board i created while writing this.
> 
> hope you enjoyed!
> 
> (everyone say thank you, [ix](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130271))


End file.
